<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeux de détectives by Eliandre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486661">Jeux de détectives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre'>Eliandre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mentioned Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Mentioned Leonie Pinelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliandre/pseuds/Eliandre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chef d'une agence de détectives, Claude reçoit une affaire surprenante : enquêter sur Sylvain Gautier, riche playboy ayant autrefois fait la une de la presse à scandales. Il sent une affaire croustillante. Il n'est pas loin de la réalité...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jeux de détectives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Auteur : Eliandre<br/>Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei<br/>Note : les couples ne sont pas taggués de façon volontaire pour l’intrigue de l’histoire.<br/>Note 2 : Suite à un événement, j’ai réellement songé à tout plaquer niveau écriture. Cette fic n’est sans doute pas mon meilleur écrit. Mais au moins, je n’ai pas renoncé.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Jeux de détectives</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>–Donc madame Gautier, si vous me permettez de résumer la situation : vous soupçonnez votre mari Sylvain Gautier d’adultère et vous souhaitez que nous enquêtions dessus.</p>
<p>–Oui, c’est bien cela monsieur Riegan. Une de mes amies m’a recommandé de faire appel aux services de votre agence. Discrétion, efficacité et des résultats garantis, c’est tout ce que je demande.</p>
<p>En arrivant dans son agence, un confortable duplex qui occupait les cinquième et sixième étages d’un immeuble haussmannien, Claude se demandait ce qui allait agrémenter son quotidien aujourd’hui. Il y avait bien une demande d’un entrepreneur qui soupçonnait son livreur de voler certains colis qu’il devait transporter —une affaire qu’il avait confiée à Leonie dont la motivation à l’idée de traquer un escroc était évidente — et une autre demande d’une personne disparue à retrouver qui était sur le point d’aboutir grâce à Ignatz et Raphael. Toutefois, rien ne l’avait préparé à la visite d’Iris Gautier, femme de la haute bourgeoisie qui demandait une enquête à charge contre son époux pour infidélité. Vu le milieu social concerné, Claude pressentait une affaire croustillante et palpitante qui allait bien lui plaire.</p>
<p>Il avait bien choisi d’ouvrir son agence de détectives le Goldens Deer pour tomber sur des cas aussi complexe que celui-là et satisfaire son insatiable curiosité…</p>
<p>–Je vois. Puis-je cependant savoir ce que vous ferez si je vous apporte la preuve de la culpabilité de votre mari ? interrogea Claude. Comprenez bien : je suis très satisfait que vous ayez décidé de faire appel à mon agence mais je me doute que l’affaire est quelque peu… délicate…</p>
<p>Il était vrai que Sylvain Gautier était une sorte de célébrité—il avait longuement défrayé les chroniques de la presse à scandales et des magazines people pour ses conquêtes éphémères — mais surtout, il était issu de la noblesse du petit royaume de Faerghus situé au nord de l’Europe dont le peuple s’était enrichi grâce au pétrole et à de heureux investissements sur les énergies renouvelables. Le roi de Faerghus, Lambert Blaiddyd, en plus d’être un monarque, était aussi le PDG de Lion Loog, une puissante société qui brillait à l’international et dont les parents de Sylvain faisaient partie en occupant des postes à hautes responsabilités.</p>
<p>Claude n’avait pas envie que l’affaire d’Iris Gautier finisse par entraîner un conflit diplomatique…</p>
<p>–Je vois ce que vous craignez mais rassurez-vous, je compte tout simplement demander le divorce dès que vous me prouverez sa culpabilité, répondit la jeune femme. Mon mari n’est peut-être qu’un vulgaire coureur de jupons mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu’il ne pourra pas nier ses erreurs si je lui montre les preuves sous son nez.</p>
<p>–Et je suppose qu’il est plus facile de demander une compensation conséquente avec des preuves de son adultère, n’est-ce pas ? D’autant plus que Sylvain Gautier détient une immense fortune, intervint une jeune femme aux cheveux roses.</p>
<p>Avant qu’Iris Gautier puisse répondre, quelqu’un toqua à la porte du bureau de Claude avant d’ouvrir la porte, apportant un plateau avec trois tasses de café, des petites cuillères et un sucrier.</p>
<p>–Ah Marianne, tu tombes bien ! s’exclama Claude. Pose les cafés à côté d’Hilda et ensuite, il te faudra préparer certains documents, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une liste de mots. Rien ne presse, remets-les à Hilda ou à moi quand tu le pourras.</p>
<p>–Ah… euh… Très bien Claude, ce sera prêt en temps voulu, répondit la nouvelle venue avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte du bureau.</p>
<p>Marianne servait principalement à l’accueil des clients et de secrétaire pour l’agence. Elle était très réservée et timide, pas très douée pour ce qui était organisation et rangement —ce qui paraissait totalement incompatible avec ses fonctions au Golden Deer— mais elle était pleine de bonne volonté et très appréciée de tous, raison pour laquelle Claude l’avait gardée.</p>
<p>Iris Gautier se tourna vers la dénommée Hilda, lui accordant toute son attention.</p>
<p>–Eh bien… mademoiselle Goneril, je ne vous cache pas qu’effectivement, je réclamerai une importante compensation financière à Sylvain en cas de divorce, dit-elle. Mais n’est-ce pas une compensation pour mon honneur de femme bafouée et de toutes les fois où j’ai dû supporter ses aventures ?</p>
<p>C’était… plausible, songea Claude. Iris Gautier, autrefois Iris Levallière, provenait d’une famille de banquiers et d’investisseurs immobiliers. Une jeune femme plutôt jolie, blonde avec des yeux bleus, très bien apprêtée avec élégance. Vu d’où elle venait, elle n’avait pas vraiment besoin d’argent mais elle devait ressentir le besoin de faire payer à son mari l’humiliation qu’elle ressentait après toutes ces années de mariage.</p>
<p>–Revenons à notre affaire je vous prie madame Gautier, intervint Claude. Vous avez des soupçons d’adultère sur votre conjoint. La raison de vos soupçons ?</p>
<p>–Certains jours, il rentre tard. Il prétend traîner à des dîners d’affaires ou à des réunions mais j’ai trouvé des factures de restaurants de haut standing. Tenez, les voilà, continua-t-elle en sortant les preuves de son sac à main. Je connais Sylvain. Certes, il a l’habitude d’aller dans des bons restaurants pour ses affaires mais tout de même, pas au Millénium, le restaurant le plus chic et le plus select de toute la capitale !</p>
<p>–Effectivement… dit Claude en examinant attentivement les factures avant de les passer à Hilda. Véritable foie gras de canard et chutney de figues épicées avec son petit toast, civet de chevreuil…</p>
<p>–Il ne se prive de rien, commenta Hilda.</p>
<p>Hilda était son bras droit. Il avait ouvert l’agence avec elle et Claude appréciait son intelligence et son don pour l’observation. Elle adorait la création d’accessoires, très pratiques lors des nombreuses filatures que devaient accomplir les détectives de l’agence. Dommage que dès qu’on exigeait d’elle un effort plus important, on se heurtait à un manque évident de motivation… et à un talent inégalé pour refiler les corvées à d’autres !</p>
<p>–En effet mademoiselle Goneril. Et il n’a pas payé quelques verres de vin pour son soi-disant dîner d’affaires mais des bouteilles entières de vin Grand Cru ! Il faut croire que mon mari voulait vraiment se pavaner devant quelqu’un !</p>
<p>–Et vous avez une idée de ce "quelqu’un" ? questionna Claude.</p>
<p>–Cela peut être n’importe qui ! répliqua Iris Gautier avec véhémence. Si vous lisiez les magazines people de l’époque, vous savez que Sylvain n’a guère caché sa… bisexualité.</p>
<p>Il faudrait consulter peut-être quelques archives de certains journaux mais Claude crut se rappeler d’une vieille interview de Sylvain Gautier où ce dernier avait admis que s’il avait une préférence pour les belles femmes, il n’était pas indifférent à certains hommes…</p>
<p>–Eh bien, cela m’a l’air fort intéressant, dit le chef du Golden Deer. Très bien, je m’occupe de votre affaire mais je vous avertis que mes honoraires pour ce genre d’affaires… sont très élevés…</p>
<p>–Monsieur Riegan, soyez tranquille. Si vous m’apportez les preuves de la culpabilité de mon époux, votre prix sera le mien.</p>
<p>–Nous allons nous atteler à votre affaire au plus vite. Je vous invite donc à quitter ce bureau pour que nous commencions rapidement et à aller voir Marianne à l’accueil pour qu’elle vous présente notre facture. Vous serez informée de nos avancées en cas de découvertes significatives. Merci de votre visite madame Gautier.</p>
<p>Une fois qu’Iris Gautier fut partie, Claude se pencha en direction d’Hilda en lui demandant :</p>
<p>–Que penses-tu d’elle ?</p>
<p>–Qu’elle a dit la vérité mais qu’il y a autre chose.</p>
<p>–Oui. La fille de la famille Levallière tout de même. Je me demande ce qui en retourne réellement de cette affaire…</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>Iris Gautier avait informé l’agence Golden Deer des horaires et du lieu de travail de son mari —il était directeur commercial pour une filiale de Lion Loog d’après ce que Claude avait compris. Et il fallait reconnaître le rayonnement et la puissance de l’entreprise du royaume de Faerghus pour avoir réussi à installer un siège social à la Défense, le quartier des affaires de Paris par excellence. En revanche, quelle foule monstrueuse il y avait au moment des heures de pointe !</p>
<p>En temps normal, Claude préférait travailler seul. C’était plus facile et plus discret pour les filatures du détective. Cela lui permettait également de mieux réfléchir à la situation. Mais au vu de la complexité d’une affaire qu’il pressentait quelque peu mouvementée, il avait préféré associer Hilda à l’histoire pour bénéficier de son aide.</p>
<p>Ainsi, pendant plusieurs jours, Claude surveillait les allers et venues de Sylvain Gautier sur son lieu de travail, rejoint de temps à autre par son bras droit quand elle était disponible —comme il s’occupait personnellement de l’affaire Gautier, Hilda devait le remplacer pour la gestion et les affaires courantes de l’agence — mais pour le moment, rien d’intéressant. Il ne fallait pas croire que le métier de détective n’était constitué que d’excitants instants de filature où on suivait sa cible sans que celle-ci ne vous repère. Il y avait aussi les longs moments d’attente à ne rien faire en attendant votre cible où il fallait tromper l’ennui, les recherches fastidieuses pour réunir des informations, la préparation du matériel —quelques habits, accessoires ou postiches pour le désilhouettage afin de changer son apparence ou tout simplement, bien recharger son smartphone pour prendre rapidement quelques photos pouvant servir de preuves.</p>
<p>Les cinq premiers jours, rien ne semblait sortir de l’ordinaire. Parce que Paris était un enfer pour garer une voiture, Sylvain Gautier avait à sa disposition un chauffeur de maître qui l’emmenait tous les matins dans une berline noire à son lieu de travail et le ramenait chez lui tous les soirs avec une ponctualité forçant l’admiration des détectives. Parfois, il emmenait avec lui un ou une cliente pour un dîner d’affaires — rien qui ne ressemblait à de l’infidélité en tout cas ou le bougre était doué pour le dissimuler. Mais le sixième jour, en surveillant de loin l’entrée du bâtiment où il travaillait en faisant semblant de lire son journal tout en prenant un expresso dans le café du coin, Claude remarqua que sa cible —très repérable à sa tignasse rousse— se penchait vers la vitre côté conducteur avant que sa berline noire parte… sans son propriétaire. Celui-ci était apparemment en conversation téléphonique et Claude brûlait d’envie d’entendre la conversation mais fort heureusement, Sylvain se dirigeait vers lui, passant rapidement devant celui qui était sur son chemin, ce qui permit d’écouter quelques bribes d’une discussion.</p>
<p>–Oui, j’ai compris. Je te retrouve là-bas à l’endroit habituel. Il va falloir vraiment que…</p>
<p>Tiens donc… Qui Sylvain Gautier allait retrouver à "l’endroit habituel" ? Très curieux… Voyant sa cible s’éloigner en vitesse, Claude se hâta de déposer de quoi payer son addition en laissant un généreux pourboire avant de suivre le rouquin à une distance raisonnable. Il se hâta de prévenir Hilda, restée dans leur voiture à sommeiller, en lui envoyant un texto et se mit à la filature de Sylvain. Il fut quelque peu surpris lorsqu’il vit ce dernier descendre une bouche de métro. Ce n’était pas le genre d’endroit où le détective imaginait quelqu’un comme Sylvain y aller. Les métros parisiens n’étaient pas forcément les lieux les plus agréables. Ils sont d’une propreté relative avec une odeur pas toujours agréable mais beaucoup diraient qu’ils sont très pratiques pour circuler sur Paris.</p>
<p>Cela étant dit, le rouquin avait bien choisi son moment d’une certaine manière. C’était… l’heure de pointe, l’heure à laquelle les gens rentraient du boulot pour aller chez eux et où il n’y avait plus de places assises. Le moment où le quai était si bondé de monde qu’il fallait se serrer comme des sardines pour rentrer dans une rame de métro. A cause de cette foule, Claude faillit à plusieurs reprises perdre Sylvain Gautier —il avait pris une rame voisine pour éviter de trop s’approcher de lui— mais il l’aperçut descendre au bout d’un moment et il dut jouer des coudes pour prestement rejoindre les quais avant que la sonnerie stridente du métro lui signifie une fermeture définitive de ses portes. Puis il continua sa filature.</p>
<p>Sylvain marchait d’un pas soutenu pendant plus de dix minutes, s’enfonçant dans des quartiers plus populaires, moins bourgeois. Pas le genre de lieux où une personne de son milieu social errerait. Claude le suivait à distance raisonnable mais il remarquait que les rues étaient de plus en plus désertes. Cela allait être de plus en plus difficile de faire preuve de discrétion. Il téléphona  néanmoins rapidement à Hilda pour lui indiquer où il se trouvait pour qu’elle puisse le rejoindre aussi vite que possible —conduire à cette heure était plutôt synonyme de se retrouver bloqué dans la circulation.</p>
<p>Le jeune Gautier finit par s’arrêter devant un immeuble d’aspect peu engageant, loin des bâtiments les plus élégants de Paris. Apparemment, il devait être un habitué des lieux car il tapa promptement un code à l’interphone avant de rentrer. Malheureusement, il avait été trop rapide pour que Claude, situé trop loin, mémorise le code et le détective n’avait pas pu rattraper la porte avant qu’elle ne claque derrière le rouquin. Vu le nombre de boîtes aux lettres qu’il apercevait depuis le hall d’entrée, Claude préféra rester à l’extérieur. Il aurait peut-être pu entrer en passant par un habitant de l’immeuble avec un quelconque prétexte mais il ignorait totalement à quel étage et à quel appartement se rendait Sylvain.</p>
<p>Une heure et demie plus tard, alors qu’il patientait autour de l’immeuble où était entré Sylvain Gautier, son téléphone sonna. Un appel d’Hilda.</p>
<p>–Claude, c’est la dernière fois que tu m’obliges à conduire à une heure pareille ! râla-t-elle. La circulation était bloquée et j’avançais à l’allure d’une tortue.</p>
<p>–Si tu as fini de te plaindre ma chère Hilda, où te trouves-tu ? demanda son chef avec sarcasme.</p>
<p>–Je ne suis pas très loin de l’adresse que tu m’as indiquée. J’ai trouvé une place près d’un petit parc d’enfants. Il y a une boulangerie et une laverie automatique en face.</p>
<p>–Oh, je vois. Tu es à quelques mètres de moi. Ne bouge pas, je vois où tu es. Je vais rapidement te rejoindre.</p>
<p>Trois minutes plus tard, Claude rejoignit sa complice et pénétra à l’arrière de la voiture.</p>
<p>–Alors, où est Sylvain Gautier ? interrogea Hilda.</p>
<p>–Dans cet immeuble, celui qui a des briques rouges noircis par la saleté, répondit Claude. Surveille l’entrée pendant que je me change. Un désilhouettage est de rigueur. Où as-tu mis les vêtements ?</p>
<p>–Ils sont sous tes pieds. Fais donc attention !</p>
<p>–Désolé, je… Hilda ! interrompit Claude. Gautier vient de ressortir de l’immeuble ! Et il n’est pas seul !</p>
<p>La jeune femme ouvrit en vitesse la boîte à gants pour s’emparer d’une paire de jumelles qu’elle braqua vers le rouquin et vers celui qui l’accompagnait : un jeune homme d’une taille plus modeste avec des cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés négligemment attachés en une queue de cheval. En faisant la mise au point de son appareil, Hilda constata que l’inconnu avait des traits de visage plutôt anguleux et qu’il paraissait porter une perpétuelle expression colérique.</p>
<p>–Plutôt joli garçon mais mauvais caractère celui qui l’accompagne, commenta-t-elle avant de tendre les jumelles à Claude. Mais inconnu au bataillon pour moi.</p>
<p>–Moi aussi, il ne me dit rien, dit son partenaire quand il prit à son tour les jumelles. Mais…</p>
<p>–Mais ?</p>
<p>–Mais rien. Peut-être une impression mais… Prends-le vite en photo, il est peut-être la preuve qu’on recherche.</p>
<p>Hilda fouilla rapidement son sac pour se saisir de son téléphone portable et prit à la hâte quelques clichés. Bien lui en prit : deux minutes plus tard, un taxi, vraisemblablement réservé à l’avance, arriva devant l’immeuble et prit Sylvain et son compagnon, avant de repartir en trombe.</p>
<p>–Vite, suivons-les ordonna Claude.</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>Trente minutes plus tard, Hilda au volant de la voiture conduisait pour suivre discrètement Sylvain Gautier et son compagnon sans les perdre de vue, ce qui fut assez facile car la circulation était plutôt dense. Néanmoins, les taxis ayant l’autorisation de rouler dans les couloirs routiers réservés aux bus, celle qui secondait le chef du Golden Deer faillit quelquefois perdre ses cibles définitivement mais grâce à son excellent  sens de l’observation, elle réussissait toujours à les retrouver.</p>
<p>La filature se termina lorsque le duo de détectives s’aperçut que le taxi transportant ses deux cibles s’arrêta pour laisser sortir les passagers qui s’empressèrent de vite pénétrer dans l’établissement devant leur arrêt —Claude eut néanmoins le temps de prendre quelque clichés supplémentaires à l’aide d’un appareil photo numérique. La première impulsion d’Hilda fut de trouver une place pour garer sa voiture afin de suivre Sylvain et son compagnon mais elle grimaça quand elle vit où ces derniers étaient entrés.</p>
<p>–Claude, on a un problème. Ils sont entrés au Millénium.</p>
<p>–L’un des restaurants les plus luxueux mais surtout les plus sélectifs, commenta le détective en chef du Golden Deer.</p>
<p>–On ne pourra pas y entrer sans montrer patte blanche. Il n’accepte qu’une clientèle très haut de gamme triée sur le volet. Des personnalités riches ou connues, des têtes couronnées…</p>
<p>Claude ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire.</p>
<p>–De plus en plus intéressant que cette affaire. Si Iris Gautier avait confié son affaire à une autre agence, je mets ma main à couper que les détectives en question auraient peiné pour entrer dans ce restaurant mais... pour toi et moi, ce n’est pas un problème, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>Hilda semblait cependant très mécontente.</p>
<p>–Claude, il est hors de question qu’on grille mon identité ! C’était bien la peine de prendre un pseudo sinon et de garder le secret sur mon entreprise ! s’agaça-t-elle.</p>
<p>–Sois tranquille. Personne ne saura que Myristia Pandora, la créatrice montante d’accessoires de mode de Myristia Pandora Gallery dont les articles s’arrachent auprès des célébrités n’est autre que Hilda Valentine Goneril, détective de l’agence Golden Deer.</p>
<p>Hilda était en réalité la petite sœur de l’actuel Comte Goneril, un descendant aristocrate de l’ancien Etat de Leiscester. Le titre était certes honorifique mais ne valait plus grand-chose en ces temps modernes —assez similaire à celui qui portait actuellement le titre de Comte de Paris. Et en plus d’être une détective, Hilda avait monté sa petite entreprise d’accessoires de mode. A l’aide de quelques relations bien placées, d’un bon marketing et de talents, elle avait réussi à percer dans le milieu tout en conservant son identité secrète — le côté mystérieux et inaccessible de la créatrice de Myristia Pandora Gallery renforçait l’attrait qu’exerçaient ses bijoux.</p>
<p>–Et je l’espère bien ! Sinon, les médias me mettront une pression d’enfer pour mes prochaines créations ! Mais sinon, on fait quoi ?</p>
<p>–On arrête pour aujourd’hui. Demain, on appelle notre cliente pour lui faire part de l’avancée de nos découvertes. Peut-être qu’elle connaît l’ami mystère de monsieur Gautier, dit Claude en examinant les clichés qu’il venait juste de prendre. En tout cas, il est très tactile avec son invité. Regarde comme il lui enserre la taille là…</p>
<p>–Son compagnon n’est pas très tactile par contre, observa Hilda qui se penchait par-dessus l’épaule de son partenaire. Regarde comme il le repousse ici. Hum… beaux vêtements ma foi, ajouta-t-elle, en examinant les photos de plus près.</p>
<p>–Tu trouves ? s’étonna Claude. Je trouve qu’ils n’ont rien d’extraordinaire.</p>
<p>–C’est vrai mais regarde cette chemise par exemple. C’est du coton de très bonne qualité. Les boutons sont aussi d’un métal argenté et ouvragé, pas en vulgaire plastique. Et surtout observe la broderie dorée sur son col en arabesque, ajouta-t-elle en zoomant sur le détail en question. C’est un travail complexe, fait main et de qualité. Je m’y connais. Ce type n’est pas n’importe qui.</p>
<p>Effectivement… Côté mode, Claude faisait entièrement confiance aux talents d’Hilda sur ce domaine. Alors si elle affirmait ceci…</p>
<p>En examinant les photos de plus près, Claude ne cessait de se dire qu’il avait une impression de déjà-vu avec le compagnon de Sylvain Gautier…</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>–Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ? questionna Claude en déposant des clichés sur son bureau pour les montrer à Iris Gautier.</p>
<p>Cette dernière n’eut besoin que d’un simple coup d’œil avant de donner sa réponse.</p>
<p>–Felix Fraldarius ? s’écria-t-elle. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait ici ? Je le croyais à Faerghus !</p>
<p>–Attendez, interrompit Claude. Fraldarius ? Comme dans Rodrigue Fraldarius, l’actuel vice-président de Lion Loog ?</p>
<p>Voilà d’où lui venait cette impression vaguement familière d’avoir déjà vu le compagnon de monsieur Gautier.</p>
<p>–Oui, en effet. Felix est son fils.</p>
<p>–Je croyais que son fils s’appelait Glenn, s’étonna Hilda. Un jeune entrepreneur très talentueux, limite un prodige. En peu de temps, il a monté sa boîte de services à partir d’un concept novateur et elle cartonne.</p>
<p>–Glenn est le fils aîné de Rodrigue, expliqua Iris. Felix est son petit frère. Il travaille comme conseiller spécial dans la branche énergétique de Lion Loog.</p>
<p>–J’ignorais que Rodrigue avait un second fils, déclara la détective.</p>
<p>–De ce que m’a raconté Sylvain, Felix n’a jamais aimé la lumière des médias et… depuis qu’un paparazzi, qui l’a énervé en le mitraillant de photos, s’est retrouvé pendu à un arbre par les jambes —on a dû faire appel aux pompiers pour le détacher —, les journalistes sont peu enclins à le suivre ou à lui accorder des interviews.</p>
<p>–Je vois, dit Claude. Quel est son lien avec votre mari ?</p>
<p>–Felix et Sylvain sont des amis d’enfance. A ma connaissance, cela fait plusieurs mois qu’ils ne se sont pas vus… bien que ses photos me démontrent le contraire.</p>
<p>Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt comme si elle hésitait à poursuivre.</p>
<p>–Sylvain m’a un jour avoué qu’il avait eu une relation avec Felix avant de me rencontrer…</p>
<p>Elle examina les photos.</p>
<p>–Mais ces clichés ne sont pas la preuve irréfutable de l’infidélité de mon mari, déclara-t-elle. Je souhaite une preuve telle qu’il ne pourra pas nier devant un juge.</p>
<p>–Soyez tranquille madame Gautier, répondit Claude en croisant les doigts, nous y travaillerons. Pour aujourd’hui, je voulais juste faire le point avec vous de notre avancée sur votre affaire.</p>
<p>–Et je suis satisfaite de vos résultats rapides, croyez-le bien monsieur Riegan. Je souhaite désormais que vous me démontriez l’efficacité de votre agence en m’apportant ce que je vous demande.</p>
<p>–J’aurais besoin de votre coopération. Hier soir, votre époux vous a-t-il averti qu’il rentrerait tard ?</p>
<p>–Il m’a laissé un message sur le répondeur pour m’avertir qu’il rentrerait tard et de ne pas m’inquiéter. Oh attendez, ce matin, il m’a annoncé qu’il avait un voyage d’affaires et qu’il s’absenterait pendant plusieurs jours.</p>
<p>–Je vois, je vous remercie pour ces informations.</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>–Mouais, commenta Hilda. Pour un voyage d’affaires, c’est curieux qu’il traîne toujours dans cet immeuble miteux.</p>
<p>A nouveau, Claude et son bras droit avaient suivi Sylvain Gautier. Contrairement ce qu’il avait raconté à sa femme, loin de partir pour un voyage d’affaires, il était allé à son lieu de travail. Et une nouvelle fois, il avait repris le métro pour rejoindre le même immeuble aux briques rouges où il avait retrouvé Felix Fraldarius, son ami d’enfance.</p>
<p>En ce moment, les deux détectives patientaient dans leur voiture.</p>
<p>–Le voyage d’affaires n’était qu’un prétexte, approuva Claude. Il voulait dissimuler quelque chose à sa femme.</p>
<p>–Tu penses qu’ils vont encore aller au resto ensemble ? interrogea sa complice.</p>
<p>–Hum… c’est fort probable, répondit son chef en s’emparant rapidement de son téléphone portable.</p>
<p>–Que fais-tu ?</p>
<p>–J’assure nos arrières, annonça Claude en tapotant un numéro. Je pense qu’il y a de bonnes chances qu’ils retournent au Millénium.</p>
<p>–Ils peuvent aller à un autre restaurant.</p>
<p>–C’est pourquoi, j’appelle Lorenz. Il me doit quelques retours d’ascenseur.</p>
<p>Après quelques secondes, quelqu’un décrocha.</p>
<p>–Allô mon cher Lorenz ? fit Claude avec un large sourire. Ecoute, j’aurais besoin d’un service. Pourrais-tu jouer de tes relations pour savoir si une réservation au nom de Sylvain Gautier a été faite au Millenium ce soir ? Très bien, j’attends.</p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Claude obtint la réponse de Lorenz. Ce devait être une bonne information car il affichait une mine des plus satisfaites.</p>
<p>–Oh très bien. Maintenant pourrais-tu m’obtenir deux réservations pour le Millénium ? Pour toi, ça devrait être une formalité, n’est-ce pas ? Après tout, pour le fils du PDG de Gloucester Enterprises, les portes de ce restaurant seront grandes ouvertes.</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>–Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation, annonça Claude au réceptionniste du Millénium.</p>
<p>Tenue correcte exigée de rigueur à ce restaurant. Claude avait donc revêtu une tenue simple mais élégante qu’il avait très bien accessoirisée avec l’aide d’Hilda, donnant un style plutôt chic tout en sobriété à ses vêtements. Sa partenaire, quant à elle, avait revêtu sa plus belle robe couleur vert pastel et en avait profité pour se parer des plus bijoux de sa création. Elle avait pris grand soin de se maquiller pour mieux mettre en valeur ses atouts.</p>
<p>–Oh très bien, répondit l’employé du Millénium tout en fouillant dans son registre. A quels noms, je vous prie ?</p>
<p>–Nous avons une recommandation de monsieur Gloucester fils. Il a dû normalement vous avertir de notre arrivée.</p>
<p>Le visage du réceptionniste s’éclaira pendant que son doigt pointa un nom.</p>
<p>–Ah, je vois. Monsieur Gloucester fils m’a effectivement signalé que des amis à lui voulaient vérifier et tester l’excellence de notre restaurant. J’ai une réservation au nom du baron Acheron de la Gerouette et de son épouse, Odile de la Gerouette. C’est donc vous ?</p>
<p>Le sourire de Claude se figea quelque peu. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à sa complice et vu le frémissement de ses narines, il comprit que tous les deux pensaient à la même chose…</p>
<p>Apparemment, Lorenz avait décidé de leur faire une plaisanterie de mauvais goût… en donnant comme faux noms ceux de deux personnes qu’ils détestaient particulièrement… Dans un coin de sa tête, le détective se jura que Lorenz allait tester le prochain mélange chimique de sa création, quitte à ce qu’il le verse discrètement  dans son thé favori —le jeune homme avait une passion pour la chimie et les expériences. Mais bon, il aurait tout le temps plus tard pour méditer sa vengeance…</p>
<p>–Oui, c’est bien moi et ma… tendre épouse, répondit Claude en offrant son bras à sa partenaire pour rendre plus crédible son mensonge.</p>
<p>–Bienvenue à notre établissement le Millénium madame et monsieur de la Gerouette. J’espère que vous y passerez votre temps agréablement. Pierre, ici présent, va vous emmener à vos places, dit le réceptionniste en désignant l’un des serveurs. Monsieur Gloucester fils a été très généreux avec vous : il vous a réservé l’une de nos meilleures tables.</p>
<p>–Comptez sur nous : nous saurons remercier monsieur Gloucester en temps voulu…, assura Claude.</p>
<p>La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid…</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>En dépit de la mauvaise blague de Lorenz, Claude devait reconnaître qu’il s’était bien débrouillé. Il avait utilisé ses relations pour bien vérifier que Sylvain Gautier et Felix Fraldarius avaient réservé au Millénium ce soir et il avait réussi à leur obtenir une excellente table… non loin de celle qui les intéressait. S’ils tendaient l’oreille, Claude et Hilda pouvaient saisir la conversation entre les deux amis d’enfance. Pour le moment, ce n’était guère intéressant, ils étaient en train de discuter du menu et de la carte.</p>
<p>Il fallait admettre que le Millénium méritait sa réputation. L’ambiance était digne d’un palace, la musique renforçait cette impression tout en restant discrète, la vaisselle digne de figurer dans un musée tellement elle paraissait royale, les serveurs et serveuses étaient attentifs et aux petits soins de leurs clients… Pas étonnant que ce restaurant était si côté avec un tel niveau d’excellence.</p>
<p>En revanche, la contrepartie d’une telle qualité se retrouvait sur le prix des plats… qui semblait délirants pour le commun des mortels. Heureusement que niveau finances, ni Claude ni Hilda ne souffraient trop dessus —au pire, ils pouvaient toujours mettre la note au nom de Lorenz Gloucester…</p>
<p>Après avoir commandé leurs plats, Claude et Hilda s’attelèrent à la surveillance de leurs cibles. Ils avaient prévu leurs téléphones portables, un petit dictaphone et visiblement, cela commençait à devenir intéressant.</p>
<p>–Franchement, j’en ai assez de cette situation, déclara Felix d’une voix passablement agacée. Que vas-tu faire de ton côté Sylvain ?</p>
<p>–Pour le moment, je suis censé être en voyage d’affaires. Officiellement pour cinq jours mais j’ai presque envie de prolonger pour rester plus longtemps en ta compagnie, répondit le roux en haussant les épaules.</p>
<p>Son ami d’enfance se renfrogna.</p>
<p>–Arrête ça. Ta femme va finir par le remarquer. Elle n’est pas idiote !</p>
<p>–Oh, je suis certain qu’elle s’en doute déjà et pour être franc, cela m’est bien égal, répliqua son interlocuteur. Tu ne voudrais pas dormir chez moi au lieu de rester à l’hôtel ?</p>
<p>–Il y a ta femme chez toi !</p>
<p>–Fe, évidemment qu’on ne va pas dormir là-bas ! s’exclama Sylvain en poussant un soupir d’exaspération. Bien sûr que je suis au courant qu’Iris y est ! Je te parle de mon autre chez moi. Tu sais… mon ancien appartement… Iris ignore que je ne l’ai jamais vendu et que les clefs sont toujours en ma possession.</p>
<p>–Vraiment ? s’étonna Felix.</p>
<p>–Vraiment. Et il n’est pas loin de l’association où tu aimes tant te défouler contrairement à l’hôtel alors si ça t’intéresse… Par contre, tu devras me promettre de réfléchir à ce que je t’ai dit. A savoir…</p>
<p>Mais Claude ne sut jamais ce que voulait dire Sylvain. Un serveur apporta les plats des amis d’enfance, interrompant leur conversation. Et ces derniers préfèrent s’intéresser à leur nourriture —Felix avait un goût prononcé pour la viande vu la belle pièce de gigot qu’il avait commandée et tous les deux appréciaient apparemment les plats bien assaisonnés.</p>
<p>Cette filature était des plus intéressantes mais elle soulevait plus de questions que réponses. Cela étant dit, le détective trouvait cette affaire croustillante. Il allait devoir être très attentif au moindre geste de Sylvain. Le filou paraissait suffisamment doué pour ne pas montrer de gestes d’affection en public mais…</p>
<p>Mouais… Claude avait la forte intuition qu’il lui faudrait des informations supplémentaires. Toutefois, pour le moment, il fallait se concentrer sur cette soirée.</p>
<p>–Que faisons-nous après ? chuchota Hilda.</p>
<p>–On regagne vite la voiture après qu’ils aient fini, commanda son chef. Ils vont aller au domicile secondaire de Gautier. Cela ne devrait pas trop être difficile…</p>
<p>Effectivement, deux heures plus tard, non loin du Quartier Latin, les deux détectives finissaient par découvrir le second appartement de Sylvain Gautier en suivant son compagnon et lui…</p>
<p>Parfait, songea Claude. Il y allait avoir pas mal de travail pour organiser une filature avec ce nouvel élément à prendre en compte…</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>Le lendemain, Claude avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée dans son bureau. En plus de la paperasse administrative habituelle, il s’occupait à lire les rapports des autres détectives de l’agence, gérer les affaires courantes, vérifier des factures… Il devait aussi réaliser des recherches approfondies pour l’aider sur son enquête, raison pour laquelle il avait, pour cette journée, envoyer Hilda pour filer Sylvain Gautier.</p>
<p>Mais dans l’après-midi, Marianne toqua à sa porte pour lui annoncer un visiteur.</p>
<p>–Euh Claude ? Lorenz vient d’arriver et… il n’a pas l’air très content…</p>
<p>–Ne t’inquiète pas, je vois de quoi il s’agit. Fais-le entrer Marianne.</p>
<p>Une fois Lorenz introduit dans le bureau de Claude et Marianne partie, le détective ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire narquois en observant son visiteur qui paraissait passablement énervé.</p>
<p>–Alors mon cher Lorenz, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?</p>
<p>–Claude, peux-tu m’expliquer pourquoi je me retrouve avec 479 euros d’addition pour le Millénium ? interrogea son interlocuteur d’une voix agacée en brandissant une facture.</p>
<p>–Eh bien… quand on entre dans un restaurant aussi prestigieux que le Millénium, il est normal d’en faire part à ceux qui n’auront sans doute jamais la chance d’en profiter. Hilda et moi avons donc acheté une bouteille de vin Grand Cru pour Leonie, Raphael, Ignatz et Marianne et ils en ont été très heureux quand je leur ai expliqué que c’était un cadeau de ta part. J’en ai même pris une pour Lysithea, je pense le lui offrir la prochaine fois que je la verrai. Et… c’était l’idée d’Hilda. Elle n’a pas apprécié le faux nom de ta réservation…</p>
<p>En entendant ces paroles, Lorenz poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.</p>
<p>–J’avoue que… je n’avais pas trop d’idées au moment de la réservation. C’étaient les premiers noms qui m’étaient venus à l’esprit. J’espère qu’au moins, cela a pu t’aider sur ton affaire.</p>
<p>–Et je te remercie pour ton aide même si moi non plus, je n’ai apprécié… mon pseudo temporaire. Enfin… je t’offre quelque chose à boire ? proposa Claude.</p>
<p>–Si tu me promets de ne pas me verser une de tes mixtures bizarres dans ma boisson aujourd’hui, je voudrais bien un thé, répliqua son visiteur.</p>
<p>–Promis. Je réserverai donc ça pour une autre fois.</p>
<p>Après que le chef du Golden Deer appuya sur un interphone pour demander à Marianne de préparer un thé pour Lorenz, il s’attarda sur les photos qu’il avait prises, notamment celles de Sylvain Gautier. Il devait le reconnaître : le roux était très photogénique et… il avait des traits très attrayants. Un menton volontaire, un visage régulier, des yeux marron captivants, une silhouette grande et plutôt mince… Pas étonnant qu’il avait du succès auprès de ses conquêtes !</p>
<p>–Lorenz, connais-tu Sylvain Gautier ?</p>
<p>–Pas personnellement, répondit son ami. De mon point de vue, c’est un personnage exaspérant ! Il est le directeur commercial de la filiale Divertissements de Lion Loog et il me fait donc concurrence. J’ai perdu pas mal de clients et de marchés par sa faute !</p>
<p>–Outch, je suis navré d’avoir éveillé des souvenirs douloureux ! se moqua Claude.</p>
<p>–Si je voulais être objectif, je reconnais cependant qu’il a des idées novatrices qui ont permis à Lion Loog de développer sa filière Divertissement qui était inexistante avant sa nomination. J’avouerai également qu’il est naturellement charismatique. C’est l’une des raisons pour laquelle il a réussi à s’emparer de mes clients, ajouta Lorenz avec une pointe d’amertume. Mais pourquoi t’intéresses-tu à lui ? C’est d’ailleurs curieux que tu ne l’aies jamais croisé avant…</p>
<p>–J’ai un client qui m’a demandé une enquête sur lui, répondit Claude en restant volontairement évasif. A propos, tu me fais penser… Pourrais-tu me fournir des renseignements ? J’aimerais en savoir plus sur la société d’investissements LVY. Toutes les infos utiles : bénéfices, pertes, etc…</p>
<p>–C’est faisable mais il me faudra deux à trois jours pour réunir ce que tu me demandes.</p>
<p>A cet instant précis, quelqu’un tambourina à la porte du bureau et Hilda déboula à l’intérieur. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur.</p>
<p>–Eh zut ! Il a réussi à me semer à deux reprises !</p>
<p>Claude fut surpris par cet aveu. Comment Hilda, si fine observatrice, avait pu échouer dans sa filature de Sylvain Gautier ?</p>
<p>–Que s’est-il donc passé ? interrogea-t-il.</p>
<p>–J’ai suivi Sylvain Gautier après son travail, raconta sa partenaire. Il rejoignait l’immeuble rue des Trois Abbés, celui où il va quand il veut retrouver Felix Fraldarius. J’ai même réussi à rentrer à l’intérieur. Il a pris l’ascenseur au dixième étage mais quand j’y suis allée à mon tour, impossible de retrouver ou de deviner l’appartement où il se trouvait. Je suis donc redescendue et je l’ai attendue à l’extérieur.</p>
<p>–Et après ?</p>
<p>–Il est sorti au bout d’une heure mais cette fois, Felix Fraldarius ne l’accompagnait pas. Il n’a d’ailleurs pas pris de taxi et son chauffeur n’est pas venu le chercher. Non, il s’est contenté de reprendre le métro mais… lors d’une correspondance, il y avait une telle foule que je l’ai perdu. Impossible de le retrouver.</p>
<p>Le trio présent dans le bureau du chef de l’agence du Golden Deer resta silencieux un moment. Puis Lorenz le rompit pour prendre la parole.</p>
<p>–Ma foi, c’est rare de te voir tenue en échec ainsi sur une de tes affaires Hilda.</p>
<p>–Humph, fais attention à tes paroles Lorenz ! menaça la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Je n’ai pas oublié "Odile de la Gerouette" !</p>
<p>–Eh bien, il est temps que demain, je reprenne la surveillance de Sylvain Gautier, conclut Claude.</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>Pendant trois jours, Claude s’attela à la filature de Sylvain Gautier mais apparemment, rien qui ne sortait de l’ordinaire. Le jeune noble de Faerghus quittait son travail et se rendait dans sa résidence secondaire pour éviter sa femme. Pas de sortie avec Felix Fraldarius. Rien qui ne pouvait satisfaire sa cliente Iris Gautier.</p>
<p>Il se rendit à l’immeuble rue des Trois Abbés, voulant voir de plus près pourquoi Sylvain Gautier et Felix Fraldarius se rendaient souvent dans cet immeuble – il était devenu clair pour lui qu’aucun des deux n’y logeait vu leur milieu social. Dans le hall, il examina les boîtes aux lettres. L’une d’elle retint son attention :</p>
<p>
  <em>Association Solidarité du Nord – 5<sup>e</sup> Etage</em>
</p>
<p>Il téléphona à Marianne pour lui demander une recherche d’informations sur cette association…</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>Le lendemain, vers onze heures, pendant que Claude approfondissait ses recherches sur son affaire, Marianne lui transmit plusieurs documents.</p>
<p>–Euh… Lorenz m’a chargé de te donner ça de sa part. Les informations sur la société LVY.</p>
<p>Claude parcourut attentivement les documents.</p>
<p>–C’est bien ce que je pensais…, commenta-t-il. Remercie Lorenz de ma part, Marianne.</p>
<p>–Oh et un client potentiel a téléphoné. Il ne peut pas se déplacer à l’agence mais il souhaite te fixer un rendez-vous au bistrot Au Sanglier Renfrogné à midi aujourd’hui même si c’est possible. Repas offert comme c’est lui qui impose le lieu.</p>
<p>–Le Sanglier Renfrogné ? Eh bien, ce n’est pas n’importe qui. C’est un bistrot plutôt de type bistronomie qui a très bonne réputation ! Et que veut-il ce client ?</p>
<p>–Une affaire assez alambiquée apparemment, répondit Marianne. Je n’ai pas très bien compris mais il veut le meilleur détective et il est prêt à tripler nos honoraires habituels si on accepte son affaire. Il a parlé d’espionnage et d’empoisonnement, je crois…</p>
<p>–Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas voir la police alors ? s’étonna Claude.</p>
<p>–Le client voudrait régler cette affaire en toute discrétion de préférence.</p>
<p>–Eh bien…, réfléchit le détective, je dois avouer que cette affaire m’intrigue énormément. Une affaire d’empoisonnement ? Voilà qui n’est pas banal. Téléphone à ce client Marianne et dis-lui que j’accepte son rendez-vous.</p>
<p>Une heure plus tard, Claude se tenait devant la devanture du Sanglier Renfrogné. Ce petit bistrot avait le charme de l’ancien : un comptoir et des meubles en bois de chêne verni, des rideaux à carreaux bleus propres mais un peu démodés, une ardoise géante encadrée qui donnait le menu du jour…</p>
<p>Avec un air appréciateur, il pénétra dans les lieux. Un jeune serveur aux cheveux argentés et d’aspect juvénile l’accueillit avec un sourire :</p>
<p>–Bienvenue au Sanglier Renfrogné ! Avez-vous une réservation ?</p>
<p>–Oui, j’ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Rangeld à midi.</p>
<p>Le sourire du jeune homme se figea quelque peu avant qu’il se reprenne, comme s’il était rappelé de ce qu’il avait oublié une seconde plus tôt.</p>
<p>–Ah oui ! Il a pris place au fond de la salle. Si vous voulez me suivre…</p>
<p>Claude s’enfonça donc dans la salle du bistrot. De bonnes odeurs d’herbes aromatiques et d’épices  se répandaient depuis la cuisine, promettant un repas des plus alléchants.</p>
<p>–Monsieur… Rangeld vous attend à cette table, dit le serveur en désignant une table au fond où un homme était en train de lire un journal – Claude ne parvenait pas à voir son client potentiel car ce dernier tenait son journal d’une telle façon qu’il lui dissimulait le visage. Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais chercher les menus.</p>
<p>Le jeune serveur le quitta prestement et Claude prit place face à son futur client.</p>
<p>–Ravi de vous rencontrer monsieur Rangeld. Je suis Claude, de l’agence Golden Deer.</p>
<p>La réponse en face de lui fut des plus surprenantes.</p>
<p>–Oh, c’est donc ainsi que vous vous faites appeler monsieur Riegan ? Ou dois-je dire Son Altesse Sérénissime le prince Khalid des Etats Almyrois ? répliqua son client en pliant brusquement son journal pour dévoiler son visage.</p>
<p>Claude ne put s’empêcher d’écarquiller les yeux car devant lui, l’air parfaitement décontracté comme si de rien n’était, se tenait Sylvain Gautier !</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>–Eh bien… Je dois reconnaître que vous avez réussi à me surprendre, monsieur Gautier. C’est bien rare, croyez-le moi, qu’on réussisse ainsi à me prendre au dépourvu, dit Claude.</p>
<p>Même s’il n’appréciait pas de s’être fait prendre ainsi, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se montrer amusé de la situation. Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire. C’était un beau sourire qui semblait si accueillant, ouvert et chaleureux à la fois… Cependant, parce que Claude lui-même l’utilisait, il vit parfaitement à travers le masque du roux : ce sourire si bien exécuté était faux. Il n’atteignait pas ses yeux marron…</p>
<p>–Je veux bien le croire mais pour être honnête, j’ai bien eu du mal à retrouver votre identité, reconnut Sylvain en croisant les mains. Vous savez très bien cacher vos secrets Votre Altesse. Mais les circonstances m’ont… plutôt favorisé…</p>
<p>–Comment ? Je suis curieux d’entendre votre histoire, questionna le détective.</p>
<p>–Eh bien… Connaissez-vous le Millénium ?</p>
<p>–Un charmant restaurant à ce qu’on m’a dit. Très réputé. Plusieurs membres de ma famille y ont mangé quand ils séjournent dans les environs. Ils me recommandent d’ailleurs de l’essayer à l’occasion, répondit Claude d’une voix parfaitement décontractée.</p>
<p>–Oh vraiment ? répliqua le noble de Faerghus d’une voix sarcastique. Et maintenant que vous l’avez testé, qu’en pensez-vous ?</p>
<p>Claude comprit le sous-entendu : Sylvain l’avait repéré ce jour-là, quand Hilda et lui étaient "madame et monsieur de la Gerouette". Il décida de ne pas insulter son intelligence en niant les faits, d’autant plus qu’il avait l’impression de se voir un peu en Sylvain : il était certain que s’il mentait, Sylvain le devinerait facilement.</p>
<p>–Il mérite sa réputation. Les plats, de l’entrée au dessert, étaient une découverte et une explosion de saveurs, admit le chef du Golden Deer. Mais que fait le Millénium dans votre histoire ?</p>
<p>–Si je veux être franc, je ne vous ai pas reconnu tout de suite dans ce restaurant, avoua le rouquin. En revanche, même si elle a gardé son identité secrète, j’ai reconnu Myristia Pandora alias Hilda Valentine. Pour votre information, la reine de Faerghus est l’une de ses clientes régulières et… quand la reine est curieuse de l’identité de sa vendeuse, il est difficile de la lui cacher, n’est-ce pas ?</p>
<p>–J’oubliais que votre famille est proche de la famille royale de Faerghus, déclara Claude.</p>
<p>–Je suis moi-même un client de mademoiselle Goneril. Donc quand j’ai posé la question sur l’identité de Myristia Pandora à Son Altesse la reine lors d’un dîner où mes parents étaient invités, j’ai eu droit à son nom. Après, il a suffi de faire quelques recherches de mon côté.</p>
<p>–Et dire qu’Hilda était si fière de pouvoir passer incognito grâce à son pseudonyme !</p>
<p>–Je n’aurais pas accordé davantage attention à la présence de miss Goneril dans ce restaurant… si le lendemain, en sortant de mon travail, je ne l’avais pas vue en train de siroter un café aux alentours… puis de me suivre pendant tout mon parcours !</p>
<p>–Et pour semer Hilda, vous avait fait semblant de vous rendre au dixième étage de l’immeuble rue des Trois Abbés, devina Claude, alors qu’en réalité, votre objectif était l’association Solidarité du Nord, située au cinquième étage. Vous en êtes membre et vous aviez rendez-vous avec votre ami d’enfance Felix Fraldarius, qui est également membre de cette association.</p>
<p>Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sylvain de révéler sa surprise avant qu’il ne se reprenne.</p>
<p>–Eh bien, c’est plutôt une bonne déduction de votre part, monsieur le détective, reconnut-il.</p>
<p>–Je suppose que c’est ainsi que vous avez grillé notre surveillance.</p>
<p>–En effet. En réalité, pendant que miss Goneril pestait à retrouver ma trace, je m’étais caché derrière la porte menant aux escaliers de secours. Dès que j’ai eu l’occasion, j’ai entrouvert suffisamment la porte pour observer la personne qui essayait de me suivre. Une fois partie, je me suis rendue à l’association. Comme vous l’avez deviné, je voulais à l’origine retrouver Felix mais… votre associée m’a forcée à revoir mes plans pour la soirée. Il m’a fallu toutefois de l’aide. Comme je me doutais que Felix était grillé, j’ai dû demander à un autre membre de l’association, ce cher Ashe ici présent, ajouta Sylvain en saluant de la main le serveur du Sanglier Renfrogné, de suivre miss Goneril pendant qu’elle faisait sa filature.</p>
<p>Ah… Sylvain connaissait le serveur. Pour être honnête, Claude avait pressenti une complicité entre lui et le jeune Gautier. Il n’avait pas paru très à l’aise quand il s’était présenté pour la réservation…</p>
<p>–Et bien sûr, votre complice a suivi Hilda jusqu’à mon agence, comprit le détective. Après, il vous fallait juste effectuer des recherches pour savoir qui en était le chef et les membres. Je reste toutefois étonné qu’Hilda n’ait pas remarqué qu’on la suivait…</p>
<p>Intérieurement, il devait le reconnaître qu’il était impressionné. Claude était très fier de la réputation de son agence de détectives et des personnes dont il s’entourait. Voir comment Sylvain avait déjoué son dispositif de surveillance, même si cela était agaçant, le laissait plutôt admiratif. Jusqu’à présent, il pensait avoir affaire qu’à un coureur de jupons, le playboy que décrivaient les magazines people…</p>
<p>Fort à propos, Ashe vint à leur rencontre, apportant les menus promis.</p>
<p>–Les menus Sylvain, pour toi… et ton invité. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d’autre…</p>
<p>–Merci Ashe. Je vois que tu as beaucoup de clients aujourd’hui. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger davantage.</p>
<p>Le serveur inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer ses clients avant de repartir prendre la commande d’une autre table.</p>
<p>–Ne sous-estimez pas Ashe, reprit Sylvain. Il a certains talents… qui peuvent être très appréciables dans certaines situations. Mais même en découvrant le Golden Deer, j’ai eu du mal à découvrir des éléments sur vous… Et puis, je me suis souvenu de la commémoration de la fondation du royaume de Faerghus il y a quelques années. Le roi et la reine avaient invité de nombreuses personnalités et des têtes couronnées. La famille royale d’Almyra en faisait partie.</p>
<p>Maintenant que Sylvain l’évoquait… Claude se rappela effectivement d’un voyage à Faerghus quand il avait dix ans. Il se souvenait principalement qu’il n’avait pas apprécié le climat frigorifique et qu’il avait rencontré le prince de Faerghus qui avait le même âge que lui. Ils avaient joué ensemble avec les amis du prince —une petite fille blonde insistait pour qu’ils jouent aux chevaliers notamment — mais son souvenir le plus marquant était la partie d’échecs qu’ils avaient disputée. Dimitri, le prince de Faerghus se débrouillait pas trop mal mais Claude ou plutôt Khalid, avait toujours une passion pour ce jeu de stratégie. En quelques minutes, la partie s’était très bien engagée pour lui et le prince almyrois s’apprêtait à porter ses premières attaques décisives quand soudain, un nouvel ami du prince, arrivé en retard, les rejoignit. Il avait jeté un regard au plateau puis avait chuchoté à l’oreille du prince de Faerghus. Suite à ses conseils, Dimitri avait bien rééquilibré le jeu mais un domestique avait appelé le nouveau venu et il dut partir, permettant à Khalid de rapidement reprendre la main et d’infliger un échec et mat retentissant. Trop préoccupé par sa volonté de victoire, il avait à peine prêté attention à celui qui avait aidé l’héritier de Faerghus. Il se souvenait uniquement de sa couleur de cheveux…</p>
<p>–Toi, c’était toi… murmura Claude. Le garçon qui a aidé le prince de Faerghus lors de la partie d’échecs…</p>
<p>–Vous n’avez pas beaucoup changé malgré les années Votre Altesse, dit Sylvain en opinant de la tête pour confirmer les propos du détective. Vos yeux verts étaient si fixés sur la victoire que vous auriez dévoré tout cru ce pauvre Dimitri. Vos yeux verts en pleine concentration… C’est quelque chose que je n’ai pas oublié... Il y avait quelque chose qui m’intriguait dans ce regard… Mais surtout, je me suis rappelé que le roi des Etats Almyrois avait épousé une certaine Tiana von Riegan… Mais je me demande pourquoi vous jouez désormais au détective…</p>
<p>–N’exagérez pas, même si je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l’exercer, je prends ce métier très au sérieux et tous mes agents, y compris moi ou Hilda, ont suivi une formation diplômée, répliqua le prince almyrois.</p>
<p>Il y eut un bref silence. Sylvain en profita pour feuilleter la carte du restaurant.</p>
<p>–Si j’étais vous, je vous conseillerai de prendre le menu du jour. Ashe m’a dit tout à l’heure qu’il est excellent. Mais sinon, maintenant que nous avons éclairci certains détails, jouons cartes sur table : c’est Iris qui vous a engagé ?</p>
<p>–Effectivement, c’est votre épouse, admit Claude —il était inutile de nier ce qui était parfaitement évident. Quand j’ai accepté son affaire, je sentais qu’elle tiraillerait ma naturelle curiosité et qu’elle serait palpitante. Je pensais que c’était juste une affaire d’adultère assez classique mais… c’était un peu plus gros que ce que j’imaginais. Votre femme n’a pas été entièrement honnête avec nous…</p>
<p>–Oh, que vous a-t-elle raconté ?</p>
<p>–Qu’elle voulait le divorce pour se venger de son honneur bafoué mais… je crois qu’elle serait TRES intéressée si le divorce était prononcé à vos torts exclusifs, par exemple à cause d’une infidélité. Elle gagnerait une jolie somme… et il semble que la société de ses parents LVY ait bien besoin de fonds. LVY a perdu des milliards avec des investissements douteux, elle est à peine bénéficiaire et pas loin du dépôt de bilan même si elle le cache très bien. Je suppose que c’est votre fortune qui lui permet de garder la tête hors de l’eau.</p>
<p>–Encore une fois, vous me surprenez, Votre Altesse, dit Sylvain visiblement très impressionné. C’est pourtant des informations que j’ai essayé de cacher pour que les Levaillière gardent la tête haute.</p>
<p>–En plus de tout ça, ajouta Claude, Iris vous trompe, n’est-ce pas ? A votre visage, je constate que vous êtes déjà au courant.</p>
<p>Cette fois, le rouquin s’esclaffa.</p>
<p>–Ah, et elle a toujours cru que je l’ignorais ! Je sais pertinemment que mes absences l’arrangent et qu’elle en profite pour faire venir son amant à notre domicile. Un petit manège qui dure depuis trois ans. Mais vous, comment l’avez-vous découvert ? demanda-t-il.</p>
<p>–Par mesure de précaution, j’ai envoyé Léonie la suivre et… cela n’a pas été difficile. Contrairement à vous, madame n’est pas une fine renarde et croise souvent un certain homme, Gabriel Dumontier. Joli garçon… mais pas autant que vous…</p>
<p>–Faites attention à vos paroles Votre Altesse ou je commencerai à m’imaginer des choses ! taquina Sylvain.</p>
<p>A cet instant, Ashe arriva pour prendre les commandes.</p>
<p>–Messieurs, avez-vous fait votre choix ?</p>
<p>Sylvain lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Claude, pour l’inciter à commencer.</p>
<p>–Le menu du jour avec un verre de blanc, déclara le détective.</p>
<p>–Deux menus du jour, Ashe, dit le noble de Faerghus. Et sors une bouteille entière de blanc. Mets tout sur mon compte. Je paie pour monsieur.</p>
<p>–Vous honorez votre parole, monsieur Gautier, remarqua Claude pendant qu’Ashe se dirigeait en cuisine pour apporter la commande.</p>
<p>–C’est la moindre des choses. Je vous ai fait venir ici après tout.</p>
<p>–Votre femme vous trompe mais… qu’en est-il de votre relation avec Felix Fraldarius ? J’ai surpris certaines de vos conversations : vous lui avez demandé de réfléchir à quelque chose et lui-même a avoué qu’il en avait marre de cette situation.</p>
<p>Le roux poussa un soupir.</p>
<p>–Felix et moi sommes des amis d’enfance. Nous avons toujours été proches. J’ai eu autrefois une relation avec lui avant mon mariage avec Iris mais c’est de l’histoire ancienne. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, Felix est avec Dimitri actuellement.</p>
<p>Avec… le prince de Faerghus ? Maintenant qu’il y pensait, c’était ce dernier qui s’occupait de la branche énergétique de Lion Loog et Felix était employé comme conseiller spécial à cette même filière…</p>
<p>–Vous vous doutez bien que, pour de multiples raisons, cette relation est tenue secrète, poursuivit Sylvain. Seulement, ils ont eu une violente dispute récemment. Felix est donc venu me voir, en prenant le premier vol et en laissant Dimitri en plan à Faerghus. On s’est retrouvé à l’association Solidarité du Nord —elle s’occupe d’orphelins et Felix a toujours aimé entraîner les jeunes à l’escrime. Quand vous avez écouté notre conversation au Millénium, Felix commençait à regretter la situation. Je lui avais juste demandé de réfléchir à ce que Dimitri représentait pour lui et s’il voulait mettre fin à sa dispute. Je l’ai invité chez moi pour qu’il prenne le temps de la réflexion. Apparemment cela lui a fait du bien, car Dimitri l’a rejoint dans la capitale il y a deux jours et ils roucoulent ensemble comme aux premiers jours.</p>
<p>Tout s’expliquait… Toutefois, Claude se retrouvait dans une position inconfortable : il savait qu’Iris Gautier l’avait en réalité engagé pour des raisons peu louables mais elle restait sa cliente. D’autre part, il devait reconnaître que son mari, qui l’avait grandement impressionné —il avait découvert sa véritable identité après tout, chose que peu de gens pouvaient se vanter—, connaissait le pot aux roses depuis un bon moment. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ?</p>
<p>–Vous me mettez dans l’embarras monsieur Gautier. Votre femme est ma cliente, vous savez tout et… je déteste particulièrement l’échec, avoua Claude. Bien que je sois conscient que votre épouse n’avait pas du tout les meilleures intentions du monde…</p>
<p>–Eh bien si je vous engageais à mon tour, Votre Altesse ? Je ne plaisantais pas sur mon affaire d’espionnage et d’empoisonnement.</p>
<p>Le rouquin sortit un sachet plastique. A l’intérieur, un petit pot blanc.</p>
<p>–Avant d’envisager le divorce, Iris avait préféré une solution plus radicale. Je n’ai pas d’enfant et notre contrat de mariage prévoit qu’en cas de décès, la majeure partie de ma fortune lui revienne. Ma chère épouse a cru bon d’essayer de m’empoisonner à l’arsenic. Elle y a renoncé après que j’ai fait remplacer ce pot blanc par un autre avec une poudre similaire mais inoffensive.</p>
<p>–Elle a osé vous…, déclara Claude totalement stupéfait. Mais comment ?</p>
<p>–Ma chère épouse a oublié que j’ai fait installer des caméras et des micros contre les cambriolages. C’est tout aussi utile pour les voleurs que pour les femmes infidèles qui se vantent stupidement devant leur amant au salon, dit Sylvain d’une voix sombre.</p>
<p>Et c’est sans doute avec les caméras de surveillance qu’il avait découvert l’existence de Gabriel Dumontier, amant d’Iris Gautier, déduisit Claude.</p>
<p>–Vous savez, vous n’êtes pas le premier qu’elle ait engagé dans l’espoir de me prendre en faute. Si vous savez le nombre de détectives que j’ai dû semer, continua le roux d’un ton las. Même si je reconnais que vous êtes incontestablement le plus brillant… et le plus séduisant détective qu’elle ait employé, ajouta-t-il en clignant de l’œil.</p>
<p>–Faites attention monsieur Gautier ou je pourrais moi aussi m’imaginer des choses, répliqua Claude qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire.</p>
<p>Apparemment, Sylvain et lui étaient sur la même longueur d’ondes pour flirter…</p>
<p>–Malgré tout ce qu’il m’en a coûté, je ne veux pas traîner ma femme en justice. Cela provoquerait un scandale dont je me passerais bien. J’ai conservé cette preuve au cas où —il y a ses empreintes dessus— mais je l’utiliserai qu’en ultime recours. Cependant, pas question non plus de lui céder ce qu’elle veut. Je veux obtenir un divorce aux torts exclusifs d’Iris. Apportez-moi la preuve de son infidélité.</p>
<p>–Avec les caméras…, commença Claude.</p>
<p>–Les enregistrements que j’ai conservés sont trop vieux. Iris pourrait nier. Et elle n’emmène plus son amant chez moi depuis un certain temps. Elle n’est pas complètement idiote et change fréquemment de lieu de rendez-vous, dit Sylvain avec véhémence. Son amant doit la retrouver ailleurs. Je pourrai la faire suivre mais elle connait la plupart des gens de mon entourage. Elle les repérerait.</p>
<p>–Et c’est pourquoi vous avez besoin d’une tierce personne, devina le prince almyrois. Eh bien, si j’avais su qu’en acceptant l’affaire de madame Iris Gautier, j’aurais eu de tels rebondissements… Mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Cinq ans de mariage tout de même…</p>
<p>–Oh… Ce mariage a été décidé contre mon gré. Mes parents me l’ont présentée, en espérant une alliance fructueuse avec LVY. J’étais peut-être naïf mais je pensais qu’on pouvait vivre en bonne entente elle et moi. Tant qu’elle fermait les yeux sur mes aventures, je fermais les yeux sur son amant et vice-versa. Mais après sa tentative d’empoisonnement et son acharnement à divorcer, j’ai compris que ce n’était plus possible.</p>
<p>–Je vois, dit Claude avec un sourire mutin. Et êtes-vous prêts à tripler mes honoraires comme promis ?</p>
<p>Il y avait quelque chose dans la personnalité de Sylvain qui lui plaisait. Il était à lui seul une énigme entière qu’il aimerait bien décortiquer…</p>
<p>–Je n’ai qu’une parole Votre Altesse. Comme le repas que je vous offre.</p>
<p>–Eh bien, je pense qu’on peut trouver un terrain d’entente. Toutefois, je pense avoir besoin de votre aide…</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>Dans le bureau de Claude, Iris Gautier fut assez surprise du rendez-vous que lui proposait le chef du Golden Deer ce matin. Devant elle et néanmoins à distance, hors de sa portée, se trouvaient les preuves qu’elle convoitait depuis toujours : celles de l’infidélité de son conjoint. De jolies photographies de son mari sur plusieurs angles avec un beau jeune homme aux cheveux violets et à l’apparence efféminée… C’est qu’il avait l’air heureux en plus…</p>
<p>Claude était assis nonchalamment sur son propre bureau, seul, observant attentivement les réactions de sa cliente avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.</p>
<p>–C’est incroyable ! commenta-t-elle, stupéfaite. Vous avez réussi monsieur Riegan. Avec ça, je vais pouvoir demander le divorce avec Sylvain.</p>
<p>Elle semblait se réjouir. Elle s’était déjà redressée, debout, prête à se saisir des photographies mais d’un geste de la main, Claude la força à se rasseoir.</p>
<p>–Un instant madame Gautier. Avant que je vous remette ces photos, je souhaite le paiement de mes honoraires.</p>
<p>Poussant un soupir d’impatience, Iris Gautier ouvrit son sac et en retira une enveloppe qu’elle tendit au détective. Claude l’ouvrit, prit son temps pour compter soigneusement les billets que contenait l’enveloppe avant de ranger le tout dans l’un des tiroirs de son bureau. Dans le même temps, la porte de la pièce s’entrouvrit silencieusement…</p>
<p>–Tout est en ordre. Le compte y est. Cependant, avant de vous remettre ces photos, j’ai une petite surprise pour vous.</p>
<p>–Ah oui ? Laquelle ? interrogea sa cliente d’une voix sèche.</p>
<p>–Bonjour Iris, claironna une nouvelle voix qui fit sursauter Iris Gautier.</p>
<p>Elle se retourna rapidement pour bien confirmer l’arrivée de son mari Sylvain qui la toisait d’un air narquois avant qu’elle ne fusille Claude du regard, furieuse.</p>
<p>–Puis-je savoir qu’est-ce que cela signifie ? s’écria-t-elle en colère. Que fait-il ici ?</p>
<p>–Cela signifie Iris, répondit Sylvain, que ton plan a échoué. J’ai d’ailleurs une autre série de photos à te montrer… et que je trouve particulièrement intéressante.</p>
<p>Il tendit de nouvelles photographies à sa femme qui ne pouvait constater avec rage que son adultère s’y étalait au grand jour : cliché après cliché, on la voyait, en tenue élégante mais discrète avec ses cheveux attachés en chignon et recouverts de la capuche d’un long manteau noir, à un petit restaurant intimiste avec Gabriel Dumontier, son amant. On ne pouvait surtout pas rater la photo sur laquelle ils s’embrassaient passionnément…</p>
<p>–J’ai les preuves de ton infidélité… et de quoi prononcer un divorce à tes torts exclusifs, conclut son époux. C’est bien dommage… Je t’ai toujours trouvé ravissante et j’espérais vraiment qu’on pourrait cohabiter ensemble mais tu as été trop gourmande…</p>
<p>–Toi aussi tu m’as trompé ! protesta sa femme. Et avec ces photos…</p>
<p>–Ces photos sont des faux, intervint Claude. Il s’agit juste d’un photomontage réalisé par une de mes connaissances, Yuri. Plutôt bien faites mais n’importe quel expert prouvera qu’elles sont truquées.</p>
<p>–Vous m’avez trompé ! Je suis pourtant votre cliente !</p>
<p>–Vous également madame Gautier, répliqua Claude. Vous n’avez pas été entièrement honnête avec mon agence. Et après tout, vous n’avez exigé que des preuves de l’infidélité de votre mari. Rien ne m’obligeait à vous fournir des preuves authentiques.</p>
<p>–Iris, sache-le, déclara Sylvain. Je donnerai suffisamment pour permettre à toi et à ta famille de payer vos dettes et de fournir les indemnités à vos employés que vous allez devoir virer. Je te laisserai également de quoi te retourner pendant un mois. Mais après, n’en espère pas davantage…</p>
<p>D’un bond enragé, Iris quitta sa chaise et le bureau de Claude, faisant violemment claquer la porte en la refermant derrière elle. Le noble de Faerghus poussa un soupir.</p>
<p>–Elle sait que c’est perdu mais ne veut pas l’admettre, dit-il. Espérons que l’avocat qu’elle va prendre saura la raisonner. Par contre, je crois que ça va être impossible de rentrer chez moi pendant un bon moment. Et Felix et Dimitri sont dans mon autre appartement.</p>
<p>Claude l’observa pendant un long moment.</p>
<p>–Il y a un lit d’appoint chez moi, révéla-t-il.</p>
<p>–Est-ce une invitation ?</p>
<p>–A une condition.</p>
<p>D’un placard, il sortit un plateau d’échecs. Les yeux de Sylvain brillèrent.</p>
<p>–Je suis curieux de voir à quel est le talent du futur Margrave Gautier aux échecs.</p>
<p>–Oh, eh bien… j’ai toujours rêve de voir niveau Votre Altesse.</p>
<p>-§-</p>
<p>Quelques mois plus tard, le divorce entre Sylvain et Iris était prononcé, aux torts exclusifs de l’ex-femme. Dans le même temps, Claude annonça son retrait à l’agence Golden Deer, donnant les rênes à Leonie.</p>
<p>Au royaume de Faerghus, on allait commémorer le 600<sup>e</sup> anniversaire de sa fondation. A cette occasion, le roi Lambert et sa femme avaient invité, en plus des nobles les plus importants du royaume, les plus prestigieuses têtes couronnées du monde. La famille d’Almyra en faisait partie.</p>
<p>Lors du protocole d’accueil, le roi d’Almyra était accompagné de sa femme. Cependant plus en retrait, se tenait leur fils, pourtant un élégant turban jaune d’or sur sa tête et paré de ses vêtements majestueux les plus chauds —le froid de Faerghus était légendaire. Pendant que ses parents étaient accueillis par leurs hôtes, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, vêtu en habit d’apparats s’avança vers lui avant de s’incliner.</p>
<p>–Prince Khalid, au nom de son Altesse royale Lambert Blaiddyd et de son épouse, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Fhirdiad. Je suis Sylvain de la noble maison des Gautier pour vous servir. J’espère que votre séjour sera des plus agréables.</p>
<p>–N’ayez crainte. Si je crois les promesses qui m’ont été faites, il sera… des plus chaleureux malgré ce froid glacial.</p>
<p>Un regard émeraude croisa des yeux marron qui trahissaient un sourire amusé. Pendant que Sylvain se redressait, Claude sentit qu’on lui glissait prestement un morceau de papier dans les plis de sa manche. Mais ce fut que lorsqu’il fut certain d’être seul qu’il le déplia pour y découvrir un message plein de promesses :</p>
<p>
  <em>Retrouve-moi ce soir dans ma chambre au deuxième étage. Je t’y attendrai.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>